


Daffodil

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff, M/M, Sappy Ending, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Catching the bouquet comes with caught feelings too.





	Daffodil

Kyungsoo had managed to stay low-key all evening, sticking to the corners of the ballroom and even occasionally out to the balcony to catch some cool evening air. While the introvert in him had been itching to leave since Sehun’s wedding ended, he had promised his friend one dance and it seemed he wasn’t the only one. Apparently all of Sehun’s extended friends and family had their own dibs, leaving Kyungsoo stranded until he was next up to bat, so to speak.

There were a few familiar faces in the crowd of well-wishers, but none that Kyungsoo could really manage more than a couple moments of conversation with. He’d already had his fill of alcohol and wedding cake and his new dress shoes were too tight at the toes. If he wouldn’t be interrupting Sehun dancing with his six year old niece, he’d just slip in now and steal his dance so he could go home.

The music quieted and Joonmyun returned to Sehun’s side, the taller slipping his arm easily around his husband’s waist. “Single ladies and gentlemen, please gather around. I think it’s about time we tossed the bouquet, yes?”

Kyungsoo had almost forgotten about the marital tradition. While he knew neither of the men had carried flowers down the aisle, he watched as Sehun’s mother pulled a small, handheld arrangement (daffodils and carnations, maybe?) from a box near the wedding gifts. She kissed her son on the cheek as she handed him the bouquet, before stepping back near her husband.

Before Kyungsoo could shrink back into the shadows, Sehun made eye contact, his gaze sharpening. A silent argument drew out between them, punctuated with several quick nods and aggressive head shaking in response. Even without words, he could hear Sehun’s bleary “but it’s my wedding day” ring out like a bell in his head. In the end, Kyungsoo made his way with the children and a few other singles to the center of the ballroom floor, conceding defeat.

Sehun turned away from the mass before tossing the flowers behind him. Whether it was Sehun’s intention or not, Kyungsoo was right beneath the projectile mass of petals and his eyes grew impossibly wide. Before he could raise his hands to catch the flowers or even step back, two flower girls linebacked into his legs, tumbling him and the man beside him to the ground. The bouquet, almost comically, landed squarely in Kyungsoo’s arms as he in turn was caught by said man.

The entire hall lit up with laughter and Kyungsoo was sure the flowers in his hands weren’t near as pink as his cheeks were. The two flower girls who’d apprehended him had scrambled off, both squeaking out apologies as they scurried back to their parents. Meanwhile Kyungsoo rolled off of the poor man who’d pillowed his fall, still cradling the problematic bouquet.

“I’m so, so sorry.” Kyungsoo bowed his head, moving to his knees to stand.

Whoever he knocked over must have had amazing reflexes. He was already on his feet, one hand outstretched to help Kyungsoo up. “So I know whoever gets the bouquet marries next, but what happens when you catch an errant groomsman?”

Before in his peripheral vision, Kyungsoo hadn’t recognized Joonmyun’s groomsman, but now it was clear he’d crash landed on Joonmyun’s older (and apparently single) cousin Minseok. Said cousin that Kyungsoo had found rather disarmingly handsome, especially with his wonky smile and soft, almond shaped eyes.

“You get injured, apparently.” Kyungsoo took his outstretched hand. “In my defense, I was ambushed.”

Minseok’s laugh was soft, bright. “I think your pride is more hurt than I am. You gonna be okay?”

“Booze would help.” Kyungsoo was lucky his wit had stayed sharp after such an attack. For an awkward meeting, he was handling things fairly well. He could feel Sehun’s gaze hot along his neck, as if his fall earlier hadn’t been mortifying enough. “We could split the flowers?”

The other man helped lead him off of the floor. “It’d be a shame to ruin such a well-crafted arrangement. How about I grab us both something to drink and tell the happy couple not to buzz around us for a bit while we cool off. I told Joon I didn’t want to get drug out as a spectacle like the old man I am. And I’m pretty sure you didn’t plan your evening around utter embarrassment.”

Kyungsoo sat down at the table near the back, refreshments just a few steps away. “You’re hardly an old man.”

“Too old to be fighting off flower girls, at least.” Minseok gave him one last smile before heading towards the drinks.

Despite their best efforts to sneak them away from the majority of the wedding party, Sehun had somehow managed to slink his way over to his favorite hyung. His smile was cheshire; mischievous and bright. Kyungsoo used the bouquet like a pointer, shaking it as he spoke. “Kim Sehun you stay the hell away from me right now.”

“But you still owe me a dance.” There came that pout, far too sincere and soft in contrast to the amusement catching in the light of his eyes. “And there could have been worse endings than a Kim man doting on you. I’m kind of an expert on that and I have to say it’s pretty fantastic.”

“I don’t know how, but you planned all of this. Homing missile flower girls and a weighted bouquet.” Kyungsoo sat the offending arrangement on the table. “Aren’t you supposed to be dancing with every cousin twice removed and swooning over your husband right now?”

“They’ll wait for me.” Sehun smiled, confident, before the gesture softened. Dammit, Kyungsoo was always weak for his dongseng at his gentlest. “Are you okay, though? Really? I know you don’t like the limelight.”

Sighing, Kyungsoo ran a hand through his hair. He was lucky it managed to look put together, for all mussing he’d given it throughout the day. “I’m fine, Sehunnie. Flustered, but I’ll live.”

“Just come for your dance before you go, okay?” Sehun’s smile was megawatt once more. “And good luck with Minseok.”

Sehun sauntered off before he had to deal with any of Kyungsoo’s riled retorts. Minseok had two flutes in his hand, both sparkling and red. This turned Kyungsoo’s irritation to a simmer and he took the glass offered to him.

“Wasn’t sure what you’d like, but this smelled nice.” Minseok took a sip from his glass. “I met you at the rehearsal dinner, yeah? Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo took a sip, the drink dry and fruity. It did nothing to wet his throat; nerves be damned. “And you’re Minseok. I’m Sehun’s second best friend on a good day, usually more the third though.”

“Second? Ah, wait, Jongin right? And Zitao?” Minseok took a seat beside him. From their view at the table, they could see the rest of the wedding party engaging in an enthusiastic electric slide performance.

“If I’m treating them all to lunch, I get to be number one.” Kyungsoo smiled around the rim of his glass, taking another sip. “Really though, he’s like a brother to me.”

Minseok turned his attention to the dance floor as well. “Joonmyun never thought he’d get married. We used to commiserate together until he met Sehun. Now it’s just Jongdae and I representing the singles...and with how he’s been eyeing Baekhyun I think it’s going to be me alone soon enough.”

“There are worse things. Like blind dates.” Kyungsoo closed his eyes, swallowing down more alcohol to try and drown the memory out. “One of them literally asked me if I was into rimming before the waiter had even brought bread to the table.”

Luckily Minseok hadn’t been drinking or likely it would have been sprayed all over the floor. Even still, he had to cover his mouth to try and stifle some of his laughter. “Why on earth would you even...how have they gotten you to even go on so many?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I have no idea.”

“The same reason you’re still here, right? Because you love them.” Minseok finally chanced another sip, finishing off his glass.

“I do. And I’m...really happy for him. For both of them.” Kyungsoo also finished his drink, resting the now empty container on the table.

Silence stretched between them and while Kyungsoo waited for the awkward edge to creep in, he was surprised it remained pleasant. Some of the families with younger children were beginning to file out, leaving only the twenty and thirty-somethings to take over the floor.

Minseok stood then, turning and giving him a smile. “So. I know we’ll never hear the end of it, but...dance with me?”

Kyungsoo snapped back to attention, turning his gaze to the older man. “I promised Sehun one too.”

“He can wait.” Minseok’s smile lit up his whole face, bright and gummy. “Come on. I promise I won’t ask about sexual preferences until at least the second date.”

Laughter startled out of him. Kyungsoo was thankful for the liquid courage, allowing him to take the plunge and also Minseok’s hand. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another month long challenge, darlings! This is what I am lovingly calling Soo Saptember; a month for all things fluff, cheese, and sappy feelings. Seeing as I had a whole month of sex last year, I thought it might be a fun to play around with a different concept. Plus maybe some of my asexual readers might find some pieces here more to their tastes. It's gonna be a rough ride (porn is so much easier for me to shove out), so wish me luck!
> 
> The title of this one is based on flower language. Daffodils mean, among other things, new beginnings. Fitting for the start of a fic challenge, and for Minseok and Kyungsoo.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
